<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh They Say When You Marry Cthulhu by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808066">Oh They Say When You Marry Cthulhu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cthulhu Mythos, Curse Breaking, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Spells &amp; Enchantments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls sit around enjoying some time chatting together when something unnatural happens...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Pirate's Life For Me AU [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet day at sea. The waters were calm, only a few small waves reaching and crashing against Ol’ Kickass. The slow swaying of the ship felt almost comforting. The chores were done for the early afternoon and thanks to the vigilant eyes of the different crew members whenever they were in the crow’s nest there didn't seem to be a ship in sight. So the girls had all gathered around and decided it would be fun to sit on the deck, enjoy the warm rays of the sun and talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usual topics appeared at the beginning of their conversations: how chores went, whether they thought they’d reach a town soon and such. It was a pleasant conversation, nothing too interesting but after a few topics had passed, Ruby decided it was time to spice things up and brought up the topic she really wanted to talk about: the couples on the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby and Clementine seemed happy to share bits and pieces of their own relationships, talking about pleasant moments and such, but not everyone was as eager to join in. Violet was getting increasingly more flustered whenever a question was directed her way.The conversation didn’t seem fair since Prisha was sitting beside her, hearing all of her answers to questions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell us, Violet, when did you start having a crush on Prisha?” Ruby leaned forward with a happy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet could feel her cheeks getting hot; she wanted to disappear right then and there. “Shit… um, I guess it was during the first battle that Prisha fought alongside us. I thought she was really badass and brave,” Violet’s face was bright red and she felt absolutely overwhelmed. All her thoughts were spinning out of control until she felt a hand gently rest on top of hers. Looking down she noticed it to be Prisha’s. Violet looked over at her love who gave her a soft, reassuring smile. It was clear based on the expression on her face that she was touched to hear these answers. So Violet got together all her will power and continued to answer questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily she wasn’t the only one to get overwhelmed by the questions as Clementine and Ruby got their fair share too. It was interesting to hear the first moments of when they had fallen for their loves. Brody sat there quietly nodding as the questions were answered. She seemed to be a bit out of it. Her blue eyes never fully focused and her body seemed more stiff than usual. Ruby noticed this and thought to break her out of her stupor by asking a question that was on all of their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Brody, spill. Who do you have a crush on?” Ruby looked over at her best friend, leaning forward with excitement at who it could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brody looked over at Ruby but then quickly looked away, her hair covering her eyes as she tried to avoid the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Marlon?” The redhead scooted closer to the auburn.”Ooo! Or is it Mitch?” Ruby smiled, the anticipation of the answer making her bounce up and down in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brody sat there in silence, her head falling down as her pale blue eyes stared at the deck. Each girl watched her in anticipation, leaning forward, excited to hear Brody’s answer. What was she going to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Brody turned her head to the sky, a deep laugh leaving her lips before she took a deep breath and spoke. “I AM THE BRIDE OF CTHULHU!” The auburn pirate screamed with a voice unlike her own as her eyes began to glow an eerie light green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” Violet shouted as she scampered away and stood up. The rest of the girls soon rose to their feet as well, staring in horror at the state of their dear friend. Brody's body went limp as she began to float up into the air. Her arms outstretched, she began to speak in the R’lyehian tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got to get her down!” Clementine shouted. “Get the others and tell them-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willy suddenly sprinted past them. The young pirate  jumped up high in the air and grabbed desperately onto Brody’s waist. His grip was tight as he held onto his friend. Garbage frantically hissed beneath him, running around in circles confused as to what was happening. Rosie began to freak out, barking at the floating body. Her ears were tucked down, her tail between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Brody! I’ve got you!” Willy reassured the auburn pirate who seemed to not register what he had to say. Willy clung on, but his weight wasn’t enough; he slowly started to float away too. Ruby and Prisha moved forward to help but AJ pushed past them and hopped up, grabbing on just in time to snatch Willy’s ankle and pull the pair down again. His hands shook with the amount of force he was using to try and keep his friends on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash came from across the ship as Louis slammed open a door. His pirate coat fluttered in the wind and he held a bottle of oil used to make sure his dreads maintenance was on point. “What the shit! What’s going on? Did we accidentally land on a magic circle?!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just talking about relationships and such and then Brody began to float into the air!” Prisha exclaimed when her eyes caught sight of AJ slowly rising from the ground as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlon, Mitch and Omar ran to see what all the commotion was about before freezing in their places when they saw the sight before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help!” Violet hissed as she worked to hold down the trio that were starting to float away. The three men looked at each other and gave a short nod of understanding before grabbing some rope and creating lassos to help bring Brody back down. Mitch took his rope and tossed it first, trying not to harm any of those who were clinging to Brody or the auburn pirate herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready, Cthulhu! Take me now!” Brody screamed, her arms reaching to the sky as her body floated up more and more, causing both Willy and AJ to dangle in the air. Tenn quickly grabbed on when Violet’s grip slipped but he was only able to hold onto AJ’s feet while standing on his tippy toes. His breathing was labored as he worked tirelessly to hold onto them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to move in case it has something to do with the location!” Clementine explained, her feet pounding against the deck of Ol’ Kickass as she ran towards the ship’s wheel. “Prisha! Violet! Ruby! I need you to lift up the anchor and get the sails ready!” They nodded before setting off to do the task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby reached the spot first and began to pull on the anchor while Violet and Prisha helped. All three used all their might as fast as they could in hopes it would help stop whatever was happening to Brody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, damn it!” Mitch hissed as he threw his rope again, successfully lassoing the auburn. Soon Omar and Marlon had gotten their ropes secure around her and brought her back down to the deck and carefully as they could. Willy, Tenn and AJ all fell down to the ground around her and caught their breath for a second before scurrying up to their feet to help more. Clementine gave a grunt and spun the wheel around, guiding the ship towards safer waters. While she was making sure they were on the right course, the rest of the crew decided the best course of action was to bring Brody below decks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should tie her up.” Omar suggested calmly which threw off the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ruby looked at her friend in disbelief. “We can just tie her up like some thug!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so she won’t float away again,” Omar stated simply; his eyes looked down and flickered with sadness. “It’s not something I want to do either, but it may be the best choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omar is right,” Louis took a shaky breath and tried to recenter himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then let's start with that,” Marlon led the way while the others worked to guide the still floating Brody towards the chair to tie her up. The mood in the air was a somber, worried one as all the pirates remained silent while they worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Louis’ voice dripped with concern as he stared at Brody. She was bound to the chair, her head staring at the ceiling as her eyes glowed green. “We have to help her! Do you two know any way of breaking this spell?” He looked towards Prisha and Aasim who were standing over a desk littered with scrolls and books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s nothing here!” Aasim snapped in frustration as he tossed aside the scroll he had been reading. It clattered to the floor, making the tension grow in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve looked over everything we have. Nothing speaks of ways to break a spell aligned with Cthulhu.” Prisha sighed with defeat as she sat down, pushing back a wisp of hair and staring blankly at the scrolls before her. “We have to find the information some other way. Perhaps at some sort of shop that specializes in these sorts of spells.” </span>
</p><p><span> Louis leaned against the wall and stared intently at the floor. This was just great.</span> <span>Where the hell were they going to find a shop like that? The room remained quiet for a few minutes when suddenly Aasim slammed his hands onto the desk with a victorious cry before his face scrunched up in deep thought.</span></p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Prisha looked over towards her friend who still seemed to be stuck in his own head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I know of a shop. At the last town we were in, I heard a rumor about a shop that can remove curses… for a price.” Aasim stood up and walked over to grab a map from the cartography station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be in this area.” He unscrolled the map and laid it out on the table before pointing on the map and looking up at the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what the price is.” Louis’ eyes locked with Aasim’s. “We’re going there! Tell Clementine to change course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aasim and Prisha nodded then left the room to start the process of turning the ship around. Louis stared at the map with a  frown then over at his friend. “Don’t worry, Brody. We’ll break the spell.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean I can’t go?” Louis blinked in confusion as Prisha and Aasim got ready to leave for the magic shop. </p><p>“You can’t barter to save your life.” Prisha stated matter of factly as she double checked her coin purse.</p><p>“That’s not true!” Louis huffed, a small pout prominent on his lips.</p><p>“Louis, it certainly is. Remember that one time you bought that enormous wrap around slide? It cost us so much and it was pointless because most of us can’t swim.” Aasim looked over at his captain with his arms crossed. </p><p>“Not yet! But I can teach you.” Louis declared proudly. “It might be a good idea to learn how to swim after all.”</p><p>“True, but we don’t have time to get into this discussion right now. It took us a day and a half to get here and Brody is still in the same state she was before.” Prisha’s tone became serious. “If this continues, who knows what will happen to her.” </p><p>Louis’ smile faded and he gave a solemn nod. He knew he shouldn’t make a big deal about going, but one of his crew was hurt. It felt like it was his fault as captain for letting whatever curse got on Brody afflict her. He just wanted to make sure she came out of this unscathed. But he knew the two best people to send were Prisha and Aasim. They were the most level-headed when it came to bartering and they knew the most about the supernatural out of the entire crew. </p><p>The two said their goodbyes, giving their loves quick kisses before heading off for the mysterious shop. It took them a while to find the location for the people they asked; many only told them what they had heard in rumors. And with any rumor the truth becomes twisted. Many times they had to redirect themselves or take a moment to calm down after being caught up in another dead end. But eventually they found the shop and they were surprised by how normal it looked. There was nothing special or supernatural about it. All that stood there was a plain brown building with a simple wooden sign. The sign was the only thing off about the place. It read <em> Curses, Cures and Magic. </em> However the word “murder” was clearly crossed out, the word “magic” hastily painted above it. Prisha and Aasim shared a look. It seemed like they had finally found the right spot. Now all they had to do was find a cure to this mess they were in at an affordable price.</p><p>When they entered the shop they were hit with the aesthetic they had expected from the beginning. The shop’s interior was anything but normal. Skulls of all types of animals filled the room as they dangled from the ceiling. Books on spells, supernatural or otherwise, littered the floor leaving very little room to walk about. The air in the shop was stale and stiff, making it smell of death. </p><p>“Hello! Welcome to my shop!” A weathered screech emitted from a tiny man as he walked over to meet them. “Are you here for cures, curses...” He leaned forward and looked up at the pair, his voice going down to a whisper, “Or do you need help disposing of something?” The owner gave a toothy grin. </p><p>“We’re here for a cure.” Aasim spoke first. “Our crewmate has been acting odd these last few days. She started speaking in R’hyelian so we’ve deduced that she has been placed under some sort of curse that has to do with Cthulhu.”</p><p>The owner gasped and shook his head, tutting and tsking with a rather odd expression. “Oh my, Cthulhu, what a tricky fellow! Well, tell me the symptoms.”</p><p>“Her eyes are glowing a faint, eerie green, her body levitates in the air and she has a deep, echoing voice that speaks in an Eldritch language.” Prisha responded, her eyes narrowing at the shop keeper; the aura around him felt unnerving yet friendly.</p><p>“Ah! I see. I see. Well then this one is actually quite simple.” He bustled over to a pile of books and leaned against them. “All you have to do is give a sacrifice to Cthulhu. Sacrifice something or someone you love and toss it in a vortex in this location.” The owner trotted over towards a map and drew a circle around the spot where they must perform the sacrifice. “See? Simple.”</p><p>Aasim and Prisha looked at each other, both shocked by the information they’d been given. However, the shocked expressions soon disappeared and were replaced by feelings of concern and dread. How would they decide what to sacrifice? And how would they know that would be enough to appease Cthulhu and break the curse on Brody?</p><p>The owner reached out his hand, clearly expecting payment for the information. “That’ll be twenty ducats.” </p><p>“All you gave was information.” Aasim crossed his arms in annoyance. “Information that was clearly worth seven ducats.” He intimidatingly stared down the owner - at the very least he was determined to save some money on this trip.</p><p>“Hmm, make it eleven ducats.” The shopkeeper met Aasim’s gaze evenly.</p><p>“Throw in the map with the location and you’ve got a deal.” Prisha stood beside her friend, her eyes making it clear that she wouldn’t budge on this.</p><p>The shop owner stared at her for what seemed like forever, his beady eyes trying to read her face to see if she would bend on that deal. She wouldn’t. Her expression was unreadable and that was too big of a risk for the shopkeeper to gamble on. He wanted the business. It had been rough getting work lately ever since that third word on his sign had needed to be crossed out and replaced with “magic”. “You have a deal.” The owner mumbled with an annoyed sigh but the shimmer in his eyes told a different story. He enjoyed the gumption of this young pair.</p><p>Aasim and Prisha quickly paid the man and thanked him for his time and information before walking out of the shop and back towards Ol’ Kickass.</p><p>“How do you think the crew will take the news?” Aasim glanced over at Prisha whose gaze was focused on the road before her.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure, but I doubt it will be with joy,” The pirate’s words stayed between the pair and for the rest of the way back to the ship they remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>“A sacrifice?” Clementine asked, the confusion flickered in her eyes before she glanced around at the others. “And it has to be someone or something we love?” </p><p>“Well it sure as fuck ain’t gonna be <em>someone </em> we love!” Mitch grumbled with a scowl on his face. “Brody wouldn’t want that.” </p><p>“Yeah, there’s no way in hell we’re doing that,” Violet crossed her arms and stared at the deck for a second then looked up at the crew. “So we’re left with something we love. But how the hell are we supposed to know if the object we throw in is worth shit to Cthulhu?” </p><p>“I don’t know, but we’ve gotta try!” Louis’ eyes hardened with determination. “We can’t leave Brody in that state. Everyone, we set out for the location of the vortex at once!” </p><p>The crew was immediately in agreement with their captain’s decision and went to work right away, setting out for the location that they hoped would free their friend. </p><p>The journey to the vortex took two days. The waves were rough and the voyage risky as they navigated through tight spaces and difficult locations. When they arrived at the vortex, Brody who had been silent the whole way there started to scream in R’lyehian. Her face twisted in pain as she pleaded. “Let me go! Let me go! I must go to him. My master Cthulhu!” Her voice cracked as tears streamed down her face. The sight made the crew’s hearts break. They quickly decided that half of them would work on the solution on the upper deck in terms of the sacrifice while the others would stay with Brody in case anything changed with her. After a few minutes the two teams were set and the captain stood before the swirling vortex, his face tight with worry.</p><p>Louis’ thoughts spun round in his head again and again. There had to be a way to break the curse without losing anyone. He refused to sacrifice anyone for this. But they also couldn’t lose anything too valuable since they didn’t have much of value to begin with. </p><p>“Come on, Lou. Think. What can you throw in?” the captain whispered to himself. Louis suddenly gasped. “That’s it!” </p><p>“What is?” Clementine made her way towards her love, hoping that he had found the answer.</p><p>“Now this might not work, but what if we each throw in one small thing that is important to us and then all together it totals as one big sacrifice?” </p><p>“That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard.” Mitch growled. </p><p>“But it’s worth a shot.” Clementine  turned to the others. “Find something of value to throw into the vortex and let the others know as well.”</p><p>Soon everyone returned with an object to throw into the vortex. Each member of the crew took their turn throwing their object in. Louis threw in his first deck of cards, ones he had gotten from Marlon and had kept with him for years. Clementine was next and threw in a drawing done by AJ. A small frown tugged at her lips as she watched her small treasured item disappear into the sea. She really hoped this would work. One by one they each threw objects of significance overboard until they stood there waiting for the vortex to do something. Seconds passed that soon dragged into minutes but nothing happened. Disheartened, the second group returned below decks to be with Brody.</p><p>“See, I told you it was pointless!” Mitch hissed and kicked the side of the ship with anger. The pirate spat into the sea then used both his hands to flip off the vortex. “Fuck you, Cthulhu! You stupid son of a-” The pissed pirate was suddenly cut off, however, when the vortex turned a pale, unnatural green and the winds around them grew unnervingly strong.</p><p> </p><p> Below deck, Brody started to react harshly to this, screaming and kicking in an attempt to tip over her chair and release herself. The ropes dug into her skin as she struggled, the fiber tearing and burning her flesh. Ruby and Marlon quickly went to each side of the chair and stretched their arms round their friend, hugging her tightly, hoping that it would settle down the auburn.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Brody,” Marlon tried to reassure his frantic friend. Tenn and Violet sprinted over to help too. All four of them desperately hugged Brody to stop her from hurting herself but it didn’t prevent the bound pirate from trying her hardest to break free.</p><p>“Hold on, Brody, please just hold on,” Ruby whispered and looked over at the door. She really hoped whatever was happening above decks would break this awful curse that had taken a hold of her friend.</p><p> </p><p>The crew above deck all reached for their swords and prepared for an attack when a being emerged from the vortex, tall and intimidating as they stared down at the mortals before them. </p><p>“Umm, Cthulhu? Is that you?” Louis’ voice was an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat and stuck out his chest to be more intimidating though he doubted it would work.</p><p>The figure looked towards him in confusion before speaking from within Louis and the other crew’s minds. All their minds now linked together in a telepathic wave.</p><p>“Oh, me? I’m not Cthulhu. I’m his secretary, Urklegru.” The being stared at the crew with their head slightly tilted to the side.</p><p>“R-really?” Louis’ eyes grew large.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious. So what is your business with the Ancient One?” The being looked more bored than anything that they had been summoned.</p><p>“We need you to remove the curse that was placed on our friend!” Clementine spoke up in her mind. “She thinks she has to be with the Ancient One. That she’s the bride of Cthulhu.”</p><p>“Hah. She wishes.” The being rolled their eyes and looked rather peeved. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”</p><p>“Why the fuck not?” Mitch snapped, storming forward. </p><p>“Mitch! Stop!” Prisha yelled, her hand tightening harshly around her crew member’s.</p><p>“No!” he screamed and pulled away before turning back towards Urklegru. “Tell me! Why won’t you lift the curse off of our friend?” </p><p>Urklegru sighed deeply, annoyance on their face as she responded to the puny mortal. “Because there was a price paid for the curse to be placed, one far greater than it’s clear any of you can afford. Besides I’m sure that Wardy deserved it.” </p><p>The crew stood in silence, their bodies frozen, shocked by what they just heard. The only one to call Brody Wardy was her father. He had to be the one to place the curse. Why had he done this to his own daughter? Was he that desperate to get her back and mold her into the perfect warden? The crew all looked around at each other, clearly lost as to what to do. How were they going to fix this?</p><p>“Wardy?” Aasim’s inner voice took a tone of utter confusion. His face scrunched up in stupefaction. “But our friend’s name is Brody.” </p><p>Urklegru gasped in shock, their multiple tentacle arms slapping over their mouth. “I didn’t know that! Oh no! This is the sixth time in this century that I’ve made this mistake. There must’ve been some sort of mix up.” </p><p>“That’s the only thing that would make sense.” Clementine stated calmly, hoping that the rest of the crew knew to play along. Her eyes locked with Prisha and in an instant the two friends were on the same wavelength.</p><p>“It only seems fair that you should fix the mix up right here and now by taking the curse off our friend Brody.” Prisha placed her hand on her hip and gave a stubborn look up towards the supernatural being.</p><p>“You’re right! I’ll fix that right away!” Urklegru nodded their head energetically up and down. They clearly wanted this mistake to be swept under the rug.</p><p>“Wait, but isn’t Wardy-” Willy began to speak before getting cut off by Louis who put his hands over Willy’s mouth.</p><p>“Ha, ha, ha, Willy. Don’t let this goofball interrupt you from doing your great and powerful work, Urky.” </p><p>Urklegru nodded and swam back a few paces. With a deep, centering breath they spoke a spell in R’hyelian. The sky clapped with thunder before clearing in an instant and an unplaceable smell filled the air, “Alright. That should do it! Let’s keep this a secret between us, okay?” The being winked before disappearing back into the vortex. </p><p>The crew looked around at each other, all of them smiling and taking shaky sighs of relief before Louis spoke up. “Brody!” The captain ran down  below decks followed by the rest of the crew who stumbled and crashed against each other as they ran to see if their ruse had worked. Louis pushed open the door to the room where the rest were. There they found Brody back to her normal self, confused by the events playing out before her as Violet, Tenn, Marlon and Ruby were still hugging her. The whole crew began to cheer and surround the auburn pirate. All were beyond happy to see their friend safe at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>